Serías Tú
by J.N.H
Summary: ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Necesito a alguien que me escuche, que lea lo que siento, lo que digo, alguien como tú...


¿Serías tú quién me escuche?

¿Quieres saber una cosa? 

Necesito a alguien que me escuche, que lea lo que siento, lo que digo, alguien como tú. 

¿Serías capaz de escucharme por un tiempo? Sólo por un tiempo...

No creo que mí vida sea muy interesante, como para que te pases largas horas leyendo, nada de eso. Sólo de vez en cuando voy a necesitar a alguien, sólo por unos momentos, para que me escuche como nadie lo ha hecho antes y sé que tú podrás ser esa persona, que me comprenda, que me entienda y que este ahí cuando la necesite, desde ahora te lo agradezco, te agradezco que estés aquí y de verdad muchas gracias. 

Dejaré de aburrirte, así empiezo de una vez... Sufro, hasta a mí me duele verme así, tan dolida, tan vacía. 

Y todo porque lo vi a él, todo porque mí mundo se derrumbo en pedazos, pequeños pedazos ante su mirada, sus ojos, con una de sus simple sonrisas caí y lo perdía todo. 

Aún no entiendo como esto pudo pasar, simplemente paso, así fue. De aquel glorioso personaje, nadie se puede enamorar, él es un dios, un hombre intocable, inalcanzable, alguien que esta más allá de mis sueños y deseos.

Jamás debí enamorarme de él, jamas debí tocar sus labios, jamas debí haber disfrutado sus cálidos y perfectos besos. 

Era imposible controlarme ante él, quedaba fuera de control al sentirlo cerca, perdía todo conocimiento, toda razón ante él, ante mí dios, ante mí todo. 

¿No sé cómo caí en sus redes?

Fui tan tonta... Ojalá tú nunca caigas en esa perdición en la que yo caí. 

Me engaño, me rompió el corazón y aún sigo siendo la estúpida que esta a sus pies. La que aún sueña que, algún día, que sea sólo por un día sé de cuenta que, yo existo, que soy una mujer de carne y hueso, alguien completamente real, alguien que definitivamente él podría amar y que esa persona le respondiera su amor incondicionalmente, sin dudas. Alguien que jamas lo pondría en indecisión. 

¡Tú! Única persona que me escuchas... sabes, lloró por él, lloré y cree un mar de lágrimas amargas, me hizo llorar, él era, es y será el único hombre que me hará y me hizo llorar. ¿Te das cuenta? Derrame lágrimas por un hombre, por un maldito hombre. 

Mis lágrimas se reflejan en la ventana, se ven tan brillantes, llenas de dolor...

Todos dicen que debería seguir con mí vida y olvidarlo, una de las cosas que más mal me tiene es que nadie me cree, nadie cree lo que paso, al parecer esto es sólo un recuerdo que tengo entre él y yo. Lo único que ambos compartimos, un estúpido y desagradable recuerdo. Nuestra única unión. 

Cada paso que doy, cada respiro que doy, me recuerda a él, a su aroma, a su sonrisa, a sus ojos. 

Siempre me pregunto si eso habrá sido un sueño... Tal vez esa noche y cada uno de esos sucesos los soñé. Todo lo que paso en esa oscura habitación pudo haber sido un sueño. 

Como los miles que he tenido con él, con mí amor...

¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca? Loca por su amor, por sus estúpidos besos. 

Quizás nada de lo que te estoy contando halla pasado... tal vez, simplemente lo soñé. Ya estoy obsesionada con él, por su amor, por su cariño, por sus palabras...

Ya no sé lo que es la realidad y lo que es un sueño. Me estoy perdiendo en mis mismas fantasías, en mis propios delirios y sueños... ¿Con una obsesión o un amor?

¿Qué es la realidad? ¿Qué es el sueño? 

Hasta podría ser que tú tampoco existas, tal vez también eres parte de mí imaginación, de mis sueños, quizás ya no hay nadie en este mundo que me escuche... ¿Eres real o eres un sueño? 

¿Por qué no lo sé?

Ya nada es igual, todo a cambiado, todo... desde que estoy aquí, perdida en recuerdos y lágrimas, cosas que jamás olvidaré, cosas que tú tampoco olvidarás, porque sabes mí historia, sabes mí sufrir, sabes que sufro por un amor imposible, por una desgracia. 

¡Por Malditos Llantos! ¡Por Sueños Inalcanzables! ¡Por Amores Imposibles! ¡Por estos Recuerdos! 

Créeme que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, no será la ultima, porque siempre hay algo que esta joven desgraciada tendrá que contar...

¿Te gusta la tinta azul?

Todo esto escrito con el puño, de una persona perdida en el amor y en la vida, alguien solitaria, que sólo quiere soledad. ¡Esa soy Yo! La idiota callada... 


End file.
